goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's Funtime
Transcript Henry: hello i'm henry! Amc h&j Mr black mad at steve June: and hi i'm june! and today me and henry are going to the movies and see Monster Trucks! Henry: I agree with you june! Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Thief of Bagdad! you were supposed to watch An American Tail! but you did not, No ice age trilogy on DVD for you! When you get home, I will change it from Ice Age trilogy on FX to Barney and friends on PBS Kids! Andy Panda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Movie Manager: welcome to the AMC theatres. what movie would you like to see? Henry: can me and june have 2 tickets to see Monster Trucks, please? Movie Manager: sure where you kids go! enjoy the movie! Henry and June: Thanks! (At screen 9) Henry: this is exciting, isn’t it? (Digital cinema media logo laughter appears on screen, then after that, the adverts, after that) Woman: a slice of cinema magic tastes even better when it’s served your favourite food. Luckily there’s still plenty of time to pick some delicious cinema favourites from the fray. So go on, pop out now, just try not to make me too jealous when you come back in. (VUE cinema this is not a cinema ad plays, after that) Male announcer: the following trailers have been rated appropriate for this film (Trailers began to play) June: what are the rates? Henry: u, means universal viewing for kids, PG, known as parental guidance, 12, means people must be 12 or over to watch the film, 15, must be 15 or over to watch the film, but it has swearing, we don’t like films that has swearing, and 18, must be 18 or over to watch the film, the violent film, too violent you know (After that, AMC Theatres Silence is Golden "Male Cheerleader" Commercial plays, then vue pre show plays, then after that, a pre equitte message before the film monster trucks starts) Man: Boo! (laughs) makes you feel alive doesn’t it? A little scare, a little bit of darkness, makes you wonder what could be hiding, waiting, watching. It’s time to enjoy the big screen experience, with no distractions, no sudden ringtones, no glaring screens, no talking, so sit back, Try and relax, switch off your phone, and switch off from the outside world, if you dare (105 minutes later) June: let's eat at Burger King! (at Burger King) Burger King Manager: welcome to Burger King. how can I take you order? Henry: I would like to have a whopper jr a small French fry and a small drink of coke! June: and I would like to have a whopper jr a small chicken nuggets and a small drink of strawberry milkshake, please? Burger King Manager: Okay! coming right now! Here you kids go enjoy! Nutty the Squirrel: Oh no! I don't want to eat a burger king! burger king is gross! I want Subway! Mom: we are not having Subway, we are having burger king so eat it right now! Dad: I agree with your mother, Nutty! eat your food at burger king with henry and june otherwise I will force you watch Caillou on PBS Kids! Nutty the Squirrel: that's it! I am going to destroy Burger King! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway! I want subway right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dad: Nutty, how dare you destroy all the tables at burger king! that's it! you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 5 months! It means no Beavis and butthead no family guy no South Park no My Little Pony no Adolf Hitler no Cartoon Network no Price is Right no Avengers and No Rayman 2 the great escape! Mom: let's go home now! Nutty the Squirrel: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (at home) David's voice: stay tuned for an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants only on Nickelodeon! Henry: wow spongebob squarepants I really love that show! June: me too!